Anti-Hero
by Zdogz19
Summary: WARNING this story is for mature audiences contains drug use, swearing, sexual references, violence and gore. Our protagonist does any and all jobs no matter what as long as the payment arrives. willing to do all he can to change societies view on heroes and do anything a hero or police can't do.
1. Chapter 1

Anti-Hero

a central character in a story, film, or drama who lacks conventional heroic attributes.

11:00pm the night was a dark starless night, the bright neon lights illuminated the sky and city turning a normal quiet city into a bustling metropolitian for night life. I am in the red light district the area of the city where police and law have little power. This section of the city where almost anything goes from whoring, to gambling and drugs to beatings, robery and murders this section of the town where anything goes because here in the red light district it is a nessecary evil of a large city for without it these illegal practices would be spread thoughout a city giving the city a bad reputation. There's a law here that has been put in by the Australian government.

"whatever happens in the red light district stays there, if any illegal acts are done outside the red light district police and hero's have a duty of care to enact the societies law. Whoever enters the red light district enters at their own risk". Essentially this district pays a higher than normal tax to keep the police and heros away. Anyone who enters this section of town is a "free" man to do what he wants when he wants the people who are here are the dregs of society those, who wish to get away with evil acts but there are certain rules that have been put in place by the people running this joint you cannot do anything illegal in a public place and you have to pay to enter this section of town (though there are various loop holes)

"what is a thirteen year old doing in this section of town?" you may be wondering, well long story short Iam "working" I am searching for a specific person. A fat forty year old man one who owes my Dad a lot of money.

"across the road 6 o' clock in front of the movie theatre" a young girls voice says in my ear piece "roger" I am surrounded by blocks of high rise buildings by day these buildings are or used to be normal company buildings but many have been turned into love hotels, drug dens, weapon factories, auction buildings gang hide outs etc some still operate as normal buildings owned by the people who run the district sort of like silicone valley.

I look through the crowds of societies dregs and across the road to the movie theatre. I see a security camera moving from me to a couple in front of the movie theatre, I see the man I am looking for a large, fat caucasian looking man with a beer belly a terrible curled mustache, a nose that's babdly crooked like he's had it broken and reset more than a dozen times, he's wearing a cheap suit that doesnt fit him well it looks as though his fat will break the buttons and fly out hitting the people around him. he has short ugly, brown, greying hair thats balding on his crown.

Holding or should I say latching to his arm is a girl maybe a little older than me she looks like a slut a heavy layer of fakeup on her face thick eye shadow and very glossy purple lipstick. She's wearing a short tank top barely holding back her large chest easily a D cup, a short skirt revealing her pink panties within her fish net stockings.

I cross the road and start to tail them the girl is practically holding the man up he keeps stumbling and trying to steady himself with his free hand I hear her say "geez old man you're soooo drunk are you even going to be able to satisify me tonight"

I hear the man hiccup loudly and he says with a thick slurred voice "Darl doesnt matter how drunk I am" hiccup"...ash long ash I got the money I'll happily satisfy myself to your body tonight".

I'm a few metres behind them they don't seem to care about anyone listening well I mean it is the red light district. The man seems to fall down again the girl says to him a little quieter "let's go down here and do it then". The man giggles slights grabbing the girls butt and squeezing tightly, as they turn the corner I see the man licking his lips in anticipation strangely the girl has a strange excited look in her eyes and a scary smile. I mean if you're whoring your body for money a white colar man would pay well for an underaged girl.

But that smile is creepy for one so young. I wait a minte so that they don't know I am following, I ask into my ear piece "have they come out the other side?"

"no seems like they are in the alley" is the response I get. I slip into the alley to the end and peek around the corner, I see the man pinning the girl against the wall touching her up while kissing her, she doesn't seem to be struggling. Next thing I see is the man stagger away from her he spits blood from his mouth she detaches herself from the walls blood running down from her lips "thanks for the meal"

"what the F..." the man trys to say before a whip like object wraps itself around his neck. Before the girl can kill the man I jump out from the side and yell "STOP".


	2. Chapter 2

Anti hero

I say with as much brovado as I can "put that man down and give him to me and you wont get hurt".

She looks at me with that creepy smile, she wipes the blood from her face and starts giggling in an angry voice "Zehehehehehe. What's it you want can't you see I'm feeding." in a high happy voice similar to a high schoolers "oh what's this more food has come?" she drops the man as she steps out into the moonlight I see she has lost her clothes instead covering her is a small pair of purple bra and undies that doesnt hide anything and a large pair of black wings. she looks very similar to that of a succubus in anime, I see she has a tail with a spade shape end "the whip I saw before" I whisper.

Instead of saying anything more she charges her finger nails have grown to that of 4 inches, she's smiling and I see two large fangs bripping with blood I step out of the way of the claws missing me by centimetres I step back activate my quirk I direct the air around my fists creating boxing like gloves I dodge again as she slashes at me. I dodge or block each consective attack feeling the strength of my opponent. I see she is a CQC type fighter somwhat similar to me.

I get close to her and start my own barage of attack she blocks them with her claws scratching my fighers and knuckles blood dripping from my hands but each attack of my own is whittling her defence just as I'm about to swing a right hook the tail which I had completely ignored wraps around my left arm blocking my face and she swings me ass over tit 3 metres into the air she flaps her wings and is up besides me , I curl into a ball, she flings her left arm up and slashes my exposed back.

"GAH"

her claws badly injure my back I plummet towards the ground and fling my fingers out releasing the air glove and creating an "air cushion" I say, looking up I see the girl falling feet out planing to squish me under foot "pile driver she says", I roll out of the way just in time as she lands leaving a large pot hole where she landed, she tries pulling her feet out but appears stuck.

I jump to my feet engaging "air gauntlet" and forgetting all defence I swing a straight, she trys to defend but not quick enough my straight lands directly on her nose I feel a satisfying CRUNCH as the power of my air manipulation breaks her nose.

I swing again upper cutting her chin sending her flying a few metres back I charge forward she flaps her wings and rights herself upon landing, seeing me coming she uses her black wings to block my flying fists, her wings just absorb the attacks I don't feel soft flesh as I punch them it feels like hitting a concrete wall.

getting annoyed I hit harder and faster but not getting through her defences. Her tail jabs into my stomach but I was prepared for it tightening my stomach muscles I change my air gauntlets to "air blades" I release my fists making my fingers straight into a chop essentially making the air around my hands as sharp as a knife. I release the blades on my hands similar to firing an arrow from a bow they land and slice the edges of her wings she crys out from within her cocoon I keep up the barage with my left hand while I reach the man and start rummaging through his pockets I grab a set up keys and his wallet.

Sensing the attacks weakening she screams "BLOOD BULLETS" forcefully opening her wings blood spraying in a large arc I barely have time to do anything before zing SPLAT zing SPLAT the blood bullets hit me three in the chest and one on each leg I scream at the pain similar to an air riffle shots hitting me, I look in horror as the "bullet holes" start to open no larger than a drop of blood my legs colapse, the air driven out of my lungs from the "bullets" I gag and gasp trying to get air into my lungs,

"LET ME OUT" a voice screams in my head

"NO"

I look up at her struggling to get oxygen when her tail slips around my neck and starts to tighten. I try to claw and grab onto her tail trying to release but it's squishy and slimey my hands keep slipping off "Zehehehehe I got you now desert" she says.

she pulls me close releases her tail holding me up with her arms her finger nails digging into my skin holding me up to her and tilts her head to the side opening her mouth and bites down on my neck I force air into my lungs using my quirk filling my lungs and chest with oxygen.

I feel blood seep from the fang marks and she starts licking the blood for some reason I feel tingly all over, I dont feel pain anymore I feel...pleasure she releases her head from my throat "Mmmmm so tasty" she says she releases her left hand from my shoulder and starts sliding it down my body towards my hardening junk, she latches onto my neck again giving more of a hicky than a bite.

"No" I whimper struggling to push her off of me as I start to lose conciseness from both pleasure and blood loss an agry voice says from within me "Let ME OUT" inside a glass room appears me sitting in a chair tied up bloody and broken, another me but not me walks menacingly, pacing in front of me "I told you to let me out" limply I lift my head and respond "no" a screen on the right wall showing outside my body looking through my eyes as the girl is reaching within my pants

the person I am looking at is slightly bigger than me with more muscles and is a head taller with darker brown hair and harder steel greay eyes "if you had let me out I...no we wouldn't be in this mess"

"I can't...you destroy..."

"well duh I am the stronger one out of us..." he stops pacing and puts a hand to his chin thinking

"if you let me out I can get us out of this predicament...I'll even let you take control again" 

"don't lie...you'll keep control and destroy...what's precious...to me"

"brother, since when have I lied" he smiles menacingly coats his entire body in rock and punches my head, forcefully knocking the chair and I over.

I try to use my head to push myself back up but I don't have that sort of strength, my twin brother who looks very similar to me squishes my head with his boot "let me out"

"never"  
he pulls me and the chair back upright creates a large 50kg rock and sits it on my lap squashing my legs with his left hand he creates a flame and asks again "let me out there now"

"no" I reply weakly feeling like I'm about to faint from the pain from the fight with the girl and the torture of my twin brother, my brother takes the flame and touches my legs causes them to burst into flames "AAAAAHHHHHHHH" "how do you like the burning do you enjoy the smell?, can you feel your flech melting back to the bone?"

as he speaks his smile is one of pure evil of both pleasure and excitment as I scream I watch in horror as the flesh on my legs slowly melts away I try forcing the fire away with a large breath but it only seems to feed the flames more oxygen the pain is unbearable it slowly creeps futher up my legs burning flesh muscle and bone my left leg disintregates from the knee down. I faint from the pain, the disintregation of my left leg the final straw. 

"about bloody time" my brother says as he walks to the right towards the screen where the one inside our head watches from, through the eyes of our body.

This is the MC's brother in his body

I open the eyes to the pained, bloody and broken body that my weak brother controls (if I didnt train under our Dad i'd be like my brother bloody and broken but I had to fight our father every day from when i took over this body) I feel the pleasure of the mouth around little Johnny I lift my arms and grab the sluts hair with my right hand and pull her off me she looks at me wide eyed with my left I seperate the rock from the concrete and coat my hand in rock I try to smash my "rubble fist" onto her head but she pulls away and cuts the fiery red hair off with the long sharp nails of hers.

"tsk"

"what's this you're awake. What with your powers?, why are you coated in rock?"

"I am different from the weakling you were fighting before" I keep seperating the rock from the metal in the concrete having the rock slowly crawl up my legs onto my back so she can't see what I am doing.

"hmm different I mean I notice your voice is a bit deeper and a different quirk. Show me?"

she charges at me nails out stretched just before she touches me I switch the rock coat from my back onto my front. Her snails SNAP on impact she looks wide eyed at her nails "YOU BASTARD" she tries grabbing my vulnerable neck with her tail but I saw it coming (I saw it earlier with my brothers fight)

I grab the tail wrapping it around my right arm I click the fingers and create a spark using my spit I fuel and flames burst from my hand lighting her tail on fire she screeches and tries biting me but i solidify my neck using the rock.

Just as I'm about to spit on her face and starting a fire there a voice interupts "STOP THIS IMMEIDTELY" I look up and see a tall man in a beautiful pink suit, on his head is a pinky fluffy rimmed top hat, on his face is a shakespherean shocked mask, in his white gloved hands I see playing poker cards.

I let the girl go knowing how much shit we will be in. "crap it's Black Jack"

the girl even though she's badly injured has enough sense to know who this is "Crap really?"

I nod my head

"ah so you know of me?. Not many do"

"of course I know of you Black Jack, we were just finishing off here so we'll be going now"

I grab the girls arm tightly and start heading towards the alley away from Black Jack

as I turn I feel something scratch my cheek and THUNK it gets stuck 3cm into the wall in front of me, I see it's a playing card

"and where do you think you're going"

the girl is shaking in my arms she trys pulling away

I reply "well considering your boss and my Father are on good terms it'd be best if we just leave things at that as not to cause another turf war"

"Hmmm what ever could you be talking about?" I can hear a smile in Black Jacks voice

"CRAP don't play dumb Black Jack. Let us go and your boss can have the next arrival at the harbour"

"shouldn't you ask Dad about that first" the girls voice in the ear piece says

"shut it Saku I'm trying to survive here"  
"do you need some help?"

"a bit of help would be useful right now" I whisper into the ear piece

"rodger, sending help now" she exclaims loudly and happily, its almost as if she's been waiting for this moment I hear a slight buzzing sound off in the distance. "hmm who'd you call for back up boy" Black Jack asks.

"you'll find out soon enough"

just then a small drone appears behind Black Jack I hear a single beep and know I must run, I grab the chick and run into the alley way and turn the corner before BOOM an explosive goes off in the alley behind us.

in the ear piece "there's a man hole 2 metres ahead of you go down there" I listen to Saku slide on the ground and remove the man hole using my rock powers to lift the cover, I drag the chick behind me and we plummet into the underground.


End file.
